<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tomorrow Will Be A Better Day by APastandFutureNerd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363385">Tomorrow Will Be A Better Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/APastandFutureNerd/pseuds/APastandFutureNerd'>APastandFutureNerd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Other Pairings [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Play, Alternate Universe, Apathy, Caring Frederick Chilton, Daddy Frederick Chilton, Depressed Will Graham, Depression, Fluff, Little Will Graham, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oneshot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:41:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/APastandFutureNerd/pseuds/APastandFutureNerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Will has a bad day. His Daddy wants to comfort him, but it doesn’t work. Frederick accepts that but tells Will that things will get better again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Frederick Chilton/Will Graham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Other Pairings [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tomorrow Will Be A Better Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicestofthedamned/gifts">Nicestofthedamned</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cassie+Raven">Cassie Raven</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CulterVenatorius/gifts">CulterVenatorius</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/gifts">NicNack4U</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannibelle/gifts">fannibelle</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownMusing/gifts">UnknownMusing</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by my own depression. Should go back into therapy, I guess. This is shameless projection into Will Graham. Sorry, only able to write short stuff at the moment.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/wR1F6VG"></a>
  
</p><p>It was one of the days when the demons had him completely under their control and choked the life out of him. After another unproductive day at the mechanic shop,Will craved to disappear in a fort of blanket and never ever come out of it again. After letting out his dogs and doing the bare minimum, leaving the kitchen with the empty Mac and Cheese boxes and the dirty plate next to the sink, Will dragged his body up the staircase and towards the bedroom, even though it was 7.30 pm.</p><p>Even though stinky sweat and dirt clung to his body, he couldn’t be bothered to get a shower. Will tore off his clothes, except for his boxers, tossed them to the floor. Will doused the lights and wrapped wrapped himself in his blue heavy blanket showing a dog in a rocket flying to the moon until the weight started to calm him. He stared at the wall and sucked at his thumb. Downstairs, rustling keys announced the arrival of his partner, but Will didn’t feel like getting up. He just wanted to sleep forever and never wake again. </p><p>When Frederick entered the foyer, carrying a bag with groceries, he was surprised to see the lights off, the dogs whining and coming to him, probably hungry. Where was Will? He looked through the window. The grey Volvo stood in the parking lot. Frederick placed his bag down to get rid of the peacoat and his scarf. </p><p>“Will?” He called.</p><p>Frederick picked his groceries up from the floor  and moved forwards to the living room and  his playroom. His Little wasn’t there either. </p><p>“Dove, where are you?” Frederick called loudly. </p><p>“I’ve got some treats for you. Your favorite Reese peanut butter cups and the Super Mario video game you wanted me to buy.”</p><p>He hoped that Will would jump down the stairs in excitement, but it didn’t work. Frederick grabbed two peanut butter cups and went up the staircase, instinctively walking to their large bedroom. Carefully he slinked through the darkness and nudged the door open to find Will cocooned into his blanket, sucking at his thumb. The psychiatrist smiled at the sight of Will sucking his thumb  and the blanket being pulled up to his chin.</p><p>“Hello babe,” Frederick greeted him softly and came closer to the bed.  He planted a soft kiss to his clammy forehead.</p><p>Will peeked up at him, but didn’t stir.Though he wasn’t as great as other psychiatrists, Frederick  still recognised that Will had a depressive episode right now; that he had to be careful and gentle. He sat down on the edge of the bed.</p><p>“Do you want to tell Daddy what’s wrong?” Frederick asked, his voice soft and full of compassion. </p><p>“’m sad,” Will slurred. “Sleepy.”</p><p>“Awww,” Frederick hummed and stroked his cheek. </p><p>“Are you hungry, honey?”</p><p>Will shook his head weakly. “Ate some pasta.”</p><p>Frederick smelled him and noticed he was dirty. “Ok. Then let me draw you a bath at least.”</p><p>The only reaction he achieved was Will turning around in bed, hiding from him.A resigned sigh left Frederick’s mouth and he had no other choice than to get up and give him some space.Will wasn’t exactly easy on him sometimes. Or his demons of the past, Hannibal Lecter, to be more precise.  Even though basic hygiene was essential, patience was important, too. </p><p>“Alright, babe. But tomorrow you have to shower and to eat properly ,” Frederick said to him, gentle, but more decided now. </p><p>“Yes, Daddy,” Will replied sleepily. </p><p>Frederick returned to the ground floor and took care of the chores that Will had  neglected, especially cleaning the plate and feeding his dogs. Having finished that,  he made himself a quick dinner, fed the dogs and took a shower and put on a pajama. He brushed and flossed his teeth, before he returned to the bedroom to snuggle up to Will who stirred and made a little relieved noise. He tucked his arm around Will’s waist and dragged the blanket over them both.</p><p>His lips found Will’s swan neck  and remained there for some seconds before he withdrew them again.</p><p>“Good night, honey. Tomorrow is going to be a better day.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>